


Connected by dreams

by lacule



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Mystery, Other, im so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacule/pseuds/lacule
Summary: Although they are miles away, both Dream and George get in a same accident, losing all memory of eachother.Yet, they still seem to see eachother in their dreams.... Maybe.
Relationships: distance - Relationship





	Connected by dreams

Preview:

Looking at it from any side of the picture, the whole situation itself did not feel like it should've been a coincidence. The twist and turns it could've taken to turn out diffrently, where there was a slight chance of a different fortune, yet it still turned out to be here.  
They still ended up here.  
Look at the bad side, there was no way anyone could tell if it was a coincidence or not.   
No one other than them.  
And what made that even worse? They can't rembember. They won't remember. They don't know what happened or what is happening, yet they expect to find eachother, or rather, themselves first.  
And, after all, it'd all just be a dream.  
At least, he wished it was.

Writing all of these nonsense, even I can see how someone could be confused and questioning what these short sentences are supposed to represent. And, no, I will not be explaining it by flashing depressing flashbacks and sad backstories, as much as I want to.  
Although, I'll explain it in a way I trust you to understand.

Years back, around 5, maybe, an accident had accured.  
Dream and George were very close friends. *Very* close friends.  
The friend group consisted of them, Sapnap, Karl, Quackity and Bad. Not to big nor small, but they had been together since middle school and somehow still continued their friendship, even after parting in collage. They had moved away, but stayed very, very close with online messaging and daily face calls.  
And although Dream and George lived in totally different states, they still stayed together.  
For how long though?

Dream and George had been dating for some months now when the accident accured.  
George was out of state on a school expedition or something like that, connected to a project that would cost him a big part of his grade, whilst Dream has stayed in Texas as usual.  
On the same night, same hour and minute, miles away, on diffrent roads, both Dream and George had gotten in a very bad accident.  
So far away, yet they both had the same injury. Memory loss.  
As bad as it sounded, they had their friends around them to introduce eachother! They could face time in the hospital and at a blink of an eye remember everything.  
Only if that could happen.  
Only if the rest of the group hadn't mysteriously dissapeared the same night, in diffrent cities, not to be seen for 5 years.  
As George and Dream have forgotten eachother, miles away from each other and as their families said nothing for 5 whole years.  
But now, it is 2021 and George has a recurring dream.  
Mentioned it once to his parents, and as they looked start struck, they shut him out immediately.  
A recurring dream.  
A meeting, to be exact.

**Author's Note:**

> Will take down if anyone is uncomfortable:)


End file.
